


In Company

by AdmirableAttempts (ratboypest)



Series: Two's Company [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Self Destructive Behaviour, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, but hes there and hes trying and hes soft, but nines isnt about to leave him alone this time, gavin is just goin through it, gavin reeds cat is names Trashcat, i told you id write more about the cat, they watch a movie together and gavin is sad and rk900 doesnt know how to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboypest/pseuds/AdmirableAttempts
Summary: Gavin can feel a depressive episode coming on and he's used to it, he's ready. So why is Nines at the door? This isn't part of the plan.But maybe that's ok.(this fic talks about experiencing a depressive episode and learning to let someone be around to help for the first time. please do not read if it will upset or trigger you)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Two's Company [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554313
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	In Company

He could feel it starting.

There was always some indication that he was about to fall into a pit of depression. Feeling more tired than usual, needing longer to respond to people, catching himself staring into the distance more often. Small omens of what was to come.

Of course, knowing it was coming didn't mean he could stop it. It just made it easier to prepare.

And by prepare, Gavin absolutely meant stocking up on liquor and cigarettes and gently- or not so gently, in recent years- declining any plans people tried to make with him. It wasn't a good system, by any means, but it got him through the days. Mostly.

Said system was beginning to work it's magic when Gavin heard a knock at the door.

He debated opening it for what felt like hours, but was probably only seconds, before a second knock came. And a third.

"Detective Reed? Is everything alright?"

Gavin started at the voice, it being possibly the last one he was expecting at- he glanced at his phone- 11 at night.

Sighing, he stood and made his way to the door, opening it to reveal the unexpected guest.

"What are you doing here, plas- Nines?"

"I attempted to contact you regarding our current investigation 2 hours and 23 minutes ago, and attempted again 37 minutes later regarding your wellbeing. After no response to either of my messages I decided it would be prudent to-"

"English, Nines?"

"I.. texted you, and when you did not reply I decided to visit you to ensure you were... ok"

The android looked guilty, almost, like he'd been caught feeding a wild animal. Maybe he had, in a way, Gavin supposed.

"Well I'm fine-" Gavin was cut off by something moving quickly behind him. Trashcat darted around his legs in an attempt to escape the apartment, but instead found himself at the mercy of the most high-tech military-grade murderbot's reflexes.

Nines looked unsure of what to do with the furry criminal he had apprehended, but after a moment of deliberation settled for cradling it to his chest and gently stroking its fur. The criminal in question looked more confused than anything. Any other day Gavin would laugh.

"That's what you get you dumb bitch" He said, lifting the hand not currently holding the door to scratch under the cat's chin.

The two men stood in silence a moment, electing to look at the cat rather than each other.

A voice in Gavin's brain screamed at him to send Nines home and continue isolating himself, drinking himself into a stupor as he had planned, but the sight in front of him made the words get caught in his throat.

Something in his chest gently urged him to invite Nines in, to be around someone instead of turning to self-destruction once again. He glanced up and caught the android already looking at him, an indiscernible emotion on his face.

"Do... do you want to come in, I guess?" Gavin tightened his grip on the doorknob, fully expecting Nines to decline, to say something about needing to get back to the station or talk to Connor or-

"I'd like that." He said instead, eyes lighting up with something Gavin couldn't place.

He took a step back from the door, leaving Nines to let himself in as he beelined for the bottle of vodka on the kitchen counter, taking a shot before his mind could berate him for breaking the system.

He heard the door gently close behind him and the sound of small feet hitting the ground, turning around just in time to see Trashcat dart down the hall.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nines standing in front of the door, looking around at Gavin's apartment.

"It's not much, sorry, but... it is what it is, I guess" Gavin didn't know why he was apologising, just that he felt he should.

The taller man's eyes slid onto his, not a hint of judgement to be seen.

"There's nothing to apologise for, Detective."

Gavin sucked in a breath as he began to tear up, his reactions out of his control. Just that simple sentence setting him off... pathetic, is what he was. He raised a hand to his face, attempting to subtly wipe the tears from his face before Nines could see them, but of course the android already knew. He always did.

He began to wipe more aggressively, frustrated with himself for reacting like this to what was basically nothing, when larger hands caught his, gently lifting them off of his face and just... holding them.

He teared up more, now frustrated with himself for being like this in front of Nines, of all people. Nines, who already put up with him being an obnoxious asshole at work, with his terrible attitude in the infancy of their partnership, with everything. Nines who, if Gavin was being honest, really didn't deserve it.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Nines' voice broke his train of thought before it could go further.

Gavin blinked fresh tears from his eyes and focused on Nines, who looked... unsure? Nines, unsure? Gavin must be reading him wrong, surely, the android rarely displayed his emotions so openly on his face, and yet...

The words he had spoken finally sunk into Gavin's brain, and he was now doubly sure that he'd gotten something wrong.

"What?"

Nines hesitated- _hesitated_ \- before opening his mouth, closing it, and frowning.

"I do not know... how to help you. I was not made for... emotions. For empathy. But the general consensus among androids and humans alike is that taking one's mind off of negative emotion can be beneficial, in some cases. Would you like to watch a movie with me?"

Gavin didn't know what to say. This side of Nines was a rarity, one he had only seen in glimpses before. Soft smiles when they were alone, a gentle hand on his back when an interrogation overwhelmed him and he had to take a break, quiet reassurances when it seemed a case was going nowhere no matter what Gavin did. He had never seen the android so openly caring before. But it soothed the pain in his chest, even just a bit.

"Y...yeah sure, whatever. Um, anything you want to watch?"

Nines smiled, just a small tilt of the corner of his mouth, but it was a sight Gavin had committed to memory.

"This is for you, Detective. I am quite satisfied with anything you choose."

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be multiple chapters, short chapters but still chapters.
> 
> I'm also thinking about writing a fic that focuses on Nines relationship with emotions, and how he deals with them. Nines pov of course. 
> 
> ALSO! I'm interested in anyone who'd like to beta read for me!  
> (I'm also like super down to just be a pal and talk about fic writing and dbh and stuff, and am into beta reading if you're looking for someone!)  
> Let me know if you're down to beta or even just want to chat (no pressure) and i'll send you my discord or something ^-^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm not used to writing these characters (or writing at all really) so i'm trying to figure out how to characterise them properly.
> 
> (chapter title is from Sing To Me by Missio)


End file.
